After Sunnydale
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: Set after the final episode. The gang head to Cleveland and their new home, but run into trouble on the way? How bad will it be and how easy to overcome? ONESHOT. Character death.


**AN: I wrote this years ago, and reread it and realised how bad it actually was written. So I rewrote it all. There is a sequel to it which I will need to rewrite too. It takes place after the final episode of Buffy. R&R and enjoy.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They stood staring into what was once called Sunnydale, California. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Xander, Giles and Willow, along with every survivor they had with them. They had just lived through the hardest battle of their lives and they were all pretty giddy. Xander let out a sigh, he was tired and upset, he had lost Anya in the fight and he still felt strongly for her. Faith playfully pushed him towards the edge of what remained of Sunnydale.

"What do you think your doing?! You could have killed me!" Xander screamed, making the girls surrounding him let out a giggle.

"Chill Xander, I'm playing. And you're not even close to falling in there." Laughed Faith, raising her hands in surrender.  
"Guys stop it." Buffy scolded. Dawn looked to her older sister. The sisters shared a smile before Dawn spoke up.

"Buffy, where are we going to go?" Buffy was silent, considering for a moment, she didn't know where they could go but she wanted to thank Angel again, and also to let him know they were okay.  
"Well, I think we should go see Angel." Buffy replied. Faith looked at them, then to the bus, and back again.

"B, Robin's too weak to drive." Buffy nodded at Faith's comment. It was strange to her. She could tell by looking at Faith that she was genuinely worried for him. This surprised Buffy as Faith wasn't known, by anyone, to be compassionate. She was the "use them and discard them" type of girl.  
"I'll drive." Giles volunteered, hearing the conversation between the girls.  
"If you're sure." Buffy said to which Giles nodded.

Faith was first onto the bus, she climbed through the back door and walked up the aisle to the driver seat. Robin was sitting there, his eyes closed, his head resting on the seat. She knelt in front of him.  
"Robin?" He opened his eyes slowly at her voice, a smile coming to his lips. He was very fond of Faith and he wanted to break down the wall in her life. She returned his smile and explained their plans. She stood up and reached out to help him up.

"I'm okay to drive." He protested. Faith looked at him, shook her head and gently pulled him to his feet.  
"No, you're not. C'mon tough guy, let Giles drive. You need rest." She said, as she walked him down the bus to an empty seat and sat him down. She sat down next to him and placed a hand over his. He looked at her, smiled and held onto her hand.

"Okay. You win Faith."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A while later they pulled up outside of Angel's law firm, Wolfram & Hart. Buffy and Faith walked into the law firm. It was busy, and it shocked both slayers to witness demons and humans working in open harmony. Gunn recognised Faith and walked up to them.

"May I help you?" He asked. Faith looked him up and down.

"Nice threads Gunn." She asked, he looked at her, dressed in her leather compared to his suit and laughed. They touched knuckles before he spoke.

"Yeah, you here for Angel?" He asked, to which both girls nodded. "Big man's in his office," He turned to Buffy. "You must be Buffy? I'm Gunn. Friend and employee of Angel." They shook hands and then Gunn led them through the big building up to an office. Glass exterior windows allowed people to see inside. Gunn pushed the double doors open and gestured for the two to follow him.  
"Angel, you have a couple of visitors." Gunn announced as he walked in. Angel looked up from his paper work to see Faith and Buffy.  
"Buffy. Faith." He stood up from his desk. "Good to see you both are okay." Faith smiled. She had turned evil back in Sunnydale a few years ago and had attempted to kill Angel, along with Buffy and her friends. Buffy had stopped her by stabbing Faith, with resulted in the dark-haired slayer getting stabbed and throwing herself from her apartment building. Faith ended up in a coma for eight months, in which Angel left Buffy and their relationship in Sunnydale and moved out to LA. When Faith woke from her coma, Buffy, with help from the police, chased her out of Sunnydale and in her attempt to flee she left for LA. She then tried to anger Angel so much that he would kill her, but he never broke and despite it all, Angel stuck by her and helped her to turn her life around.

"The necklace worked I take it?" Angel asked Buffy, "Who wore it?" He added, failing to hide the bitter curiosity in his voice.

"It worked. Spike wore it." Buffy replied, trying to mask the pain in her voice. Angel scoffed.

"Spike. A champion. Ha."  
"Well it worked didn't it?" Buffy returned. "Must you act so childish, Angel?" She sighed, and turned to go. "Whatever, we're going to head to Cleveland. To the other Hellmouth." And then Buffy walked out the office and headed to the entrance to the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Faith got onto the bus, Giles pulled away. Faith walked up to where Buffy was sitting with Dawn.  
"B. What the hell was that about?" Buffy looked up at her.

"He was being pathetic. Now sit down, Faith, you're a health hazard." Faith gave her a dirty look and walked up to the back seat, she sat down and watched the law firm then soon LA sink away behind them. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. When she woke up when the bus had stopped. It was dark and raining outside but she could see that they had stopped outside a hotel. Faith stood up and followed everyone off the bus.  
"It's abandoned." Buffy stated.  
"Can I sleep in the bus?" Dawn asked.  
"Dawn don't be silly." Her older sister replied as they headed through the door.

It was 00:26 when the banging woke Faith and Dawn. It was coming from the roof, so Faith got up and went to investigate it, and Dawn quickly followed her. They climbed the stairs and the banging grew louder until they reached the last few stairs before the doorway leading to the roof, at which point the banging stopped. Dawn grabbed onto Faith's arm.

"Faith..."  
"Stay here."  
"What if I get attacked?" Dawn's voice panicked. Faith sighed and pulled her arm free.  
"Then go and get B. I'll be fine." Dawn nodded and headed to get Buffy. Faith walked up the stairs as Dawn left. She placed her hand on the door handle, it was hot, so hot that it burnt her hand. She snapped her hand back and took a deep breath, she absent-mindedly rubbed her hand. What the hell was going on here? Suddenly the door opened, a fisted connected with Faith's head and she tumbled down the stairs, falling into unconsciousness.

Dawn opened the door loudly and ran over to Buffy. The room of girls were already waking up from the sound of the door. Buffy looked up and saw the fear on Dawn's face.

"Dawny what is it?" Buffy asked as she sat up. Willow came over also to see what was wrong.

"There was banging coming from the roof. Faith went to check it out. I'm scared." Dawn explained. Buffy sighed and stood up.  
"It's okay." Then she walked out the room, Willow behind her. They climbed the floors, Buffy cursing the lack of power. Finally they made it up to the top floor. They saw Faith lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. The open door above banging as the wind hit it against the wall. Buffy and Willow ran over to where Faith lay.  
"She's breathing, out cold though. Willow, I'll take her back to our room. Go get Giles and Xander. Also tell Robin." Buffy said as she picked Faith up. Willow nodded and headed off as Buffy went back the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith rolled over and groaned, her head ached and the voices were so loud. She felt cold and a hand touched hers. She could not recall what happened or where she was, her mind seemed like it was covered in a thick fog. Slowly it left and all the memories flooded back to her. Slowly, as if scared to see what lay beyond her, Faith opened her eyes, thankful that there was no blinding light.

"Faith, are you okay?" Buffy asked. Faith slowly nodded. Robin had her hand. He helped her to sit up and she explained to them that she didn't know what happened. She mentioned the door handle burning and glanced down at her hand, there was no mark present. Faith turned to Robin.  
"How are you?" She gently placed a hand on his stomach. He nodded.  
"I'm coping." He replied, and then he lightly kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. From somewhere not far off a voice raised, a high thundering shout. The group looked up at the doorway, and Faith got to her knees. She turned to the girls that were sprawled out over the room.  
"Everyone spilt up, find who is in the building. Do not separate. And do not attempt to attack it if it looks powerful." As Faith gave the instructions Buffy was telling Dawn to stay with Robin and Faith. Faith got to her feet and Robin grabbed hold of her arm before she could walk away.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't Faith." The panic in Robin's voice was clear. The newly turned slayers began leaving the room, none looking happy with their interrupted sleep. Faith smiled at Robin.  
"I'm a slayer. And a good one at that. I'll be fine. Keep an eye on Dawn." Faith said before giving him a coy smile and leaving after the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a while of searching on her own Faith heard a loud crash coming from a nearby hallway. She quickly moved to it and saw a red haired woman locked in a fight with Buffy, who was currently losing. The redhead grabbed Buffy, picking her up from the now destroyed pine table, by her neck. Faith ran in to help the blonde slayer. The redhead punched Buffy hard in the gut and the noticed Faith. She dropped the badly winded Buffy to the floor and was by Faith in a blur. Faith gasped in shock, blinked and glanced at Buffy.

"She you're friend?" The redhead asked.

"Who are you?" Faith replied.

"Is she your friend?" The redhead repeated.

"No" Faith, after forcing disgust into her voice, lied successfully. The other woman smiled and hugged a rigid Faith. When she moved back the woman started to laugh.

"What?" Faith demanded defensively.  
"I attacked you at the stairs. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Galiena. I ruled a hell dimension with two others, Glory and Genevieve. But I must leave. I'll tell you more later." And with that the woman was gone, leaving Faith stunned. She stood in shocked silence for a moment, then, after Buffy groaned, Faith ran over and helped the injured blonde to her feet. They shared the same confused, worried look.

"We need to leave." Buffy commented. Faith nodded in reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they got everyone rounded up they all stood outside as Xander got the bus started up. Faith, Giles and Buffy stood leaning on the yellow school bus. There was a loud bang that seemed to come from all directions.  
"Everyone on the bus! Get on the bus!" Giles shouted, as Buffy steps onto the bus and stands behind the driver's seat to make sure everyone gets on. Giles was last on, and once he sat down, Xander started to drive. They sped away leaving the hell god and the ruined building behind them. Everyone was just starting to relax when the bus stopped so suddenly that a few girls fell out their seats.

"Xander!" Willow called, "What are you doing?" The girls panicked and Xander examined his controls to try and find out what had happened. The bus was lifted from behind and then it was in the air, rushing into the deserted fields. The bus rolled when it landed and the windows were shattered.

The harsh impact of the landing threw girls out their seats. Some were chucked from the bus and others were crushed by the seats. Most conscious girls managed to get out the bus, getting unconscious ones nearby them. Faith, who was lying on the floor at the back of the bus, groaned. She had whiplash in her neck and her head was bleeding, the blood running down the side of her face. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she found out her lip was spilt open. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she could see the flames lick up the front of the bus. Without thinking Faith got to her feet and walked up to the front. The heat radiated through the broken windscreen as she grew closer. She choked on the thick black fumes from the fire. She got to Xander, who was lying half over the air bag. She gently picked him up and carried him down the bus. She got to the back of the bus and collapsed to her knees, Xander landed on the back seat as Faith blacked out in the aisle.

Buffy woke up surrounded by white. White walls, white floors, white sheets on the bed. There was a loud annoying beeping and Buffy realised that she was lying in a hospital wing.

"_The crash! What hospital is this?" _ She thought to herself. Buffy sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She saw Gunn walk past the glass doors. "_Gunn? Angel? Does Wolfram & Hart have a hospital wing?" _sighed. Faith was lying in the bed next to Buffy. Faith was lying on her back, so Buffy was only able to see the side of her face. Her left eye was covered by a purple-black bruise, her forehead had a deep gash running along it. Her hair, that lay round her beaten face, was burnt. She had needles and wires coming out of her pasty white skin and her lips were pale. Buffy was so focused on Faith, that when Angel lightly touched her shoulder she spun round in shock. She let out a soft sigh.  
"Angel. You scared me." She stated, catching her breath. Angel grinned at her and glanced at Faith.  
"She took the worst of it yesterday," He said, Buffy nodded in agreement, her eyes flickering to Faith. Angel continued, "Giles phoned me, saying there had been an accident. I sent for you all to be brought here. I had medics check everyone out and those well enough were sent to a nearby hotel. Other's stayed here to recover." Buffy listened, before looking round the room. Only Faith, Angel and herself were in the room. Which meant that everyone had recovered quickly. This knowledge pleased her.  
"Is Dawn okay?" Buffy asked, looking back to Angel. He nodded and a doctor walked in. The doctor checked her progress and then allowed her to go, saying she appeared to be recovered. Angel led her out and told an employee to take her to the hotel where everyone else was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Faith woke it was almost a month after the crash. She groaned and moved a hand to her forehead, which she quickly removed when a sharp pain shot through her temple. Robin walked into the room carrying a cup of what appeared to be coffee. He placed it on a table close to her bed and knelt beside her, taking her hand.  
"Faith. How are you?" He asked, his voice tender. She smiled softly at him and nodded slowly.

"Five by five. How 'bout you?" She replied, eyeing him for wounds. He returned the nod. Faith glanced around the room she was in. All the beds were empty and neatly made. Robin noticed this and spoke up again.

"Faith, it has been almost a month since the accident." Faith shot up in her bed and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"A month?!" She exclaimed. Robin placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
"Relax Faith, breathe. I'll go get Angel and tell him you're awake. Don't do anything rash." He said with a smile as he walked away.

Faith took a few deep breaths to control herself. She stared absent-mindedly across the room and as she did so she noticed that there was someone lying in the bed opposite her, attached to a drip and heart monitor. Faith swung her legs out of the bed and glared down at the unflattering hospital gown. She ripped the needles out her arm and stood up, steadying herself by holding onto the bed. Her legs felt weird after a month of not moving. She slowly made her way over to the bed which was empty moments before. The heart monitor was flat-lining and the body was covered by a white sheet. Faith started at it confused when a slight movement from under the sheet caught her eye. She glanced back to the heart rating and there was no change on the screen. The body sat up in the bed, the sheet covering it the whole time. Faith took a step back. A rotten hand shot out from under the cover and grabbed onto her wrist with surprising strength. Faith was pulled closer to the bed against her will as the body began to breathe deeply and heavily even though still medically dead. Faith struggled against the strength of the corpse, making it snake a decaying arm round her waist. She let out a scream when the corpse had pulled her to the bed and fought to pick her up. As the door to the hospital wing opened the body dropped her and Faith fell in a heap on the floor by the bed. Angel ran up to her.

"Faith? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked without a hint of fear in his controlled voice. Faith was panting and placed a hand on her collar. She looked up at Angel.

"I'm... I'm okay. I was attacked by that freaky bloody body in there," she said, gesturing to the bed above her. Angel raised his eyebrows at her and received a confused glare back.

"Faith, that bed has been empty for two weeks now." He said softly, helping her to her feet.

"Empty. It can't be." Faith cried, more to herself than anyone else, as she stood by the now empty bed. She wrapped her hand round the wrist that had been grabbed. Upon looking at her wrist there was the faint red mark of a hand, left by the steely grip of the dead. Angel stood by her. She stood staring at the empty bed. Angel gently touched her arm before speaking, "Faith. Come, we'll get you changed first." Faith looked at him and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Faith was out of the unflattering hospital gown she felt a bit better, and walking into Angel's office wearing black leather trousers and a red tank top she felt more like herself. As she walked into Angel's office she saw Angel, Gunn and Robin all talking. They are turned to face her when they heard her enter. She smiled at them, but all three wore worried expressions.

"What is it?" Faith asked the worried trio. They all turned away from her gaze as she spoke.

"How hard did you hit your head Faith?" Gunn asked as he looked at her again. She was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "It's just, Angel told us about you being attacked by a non-existent body." He continued when she didn't reply.

"I'm not making it up. It grabbed me!" She raised her arm to show them the mark on her wrist when she stopped, realising it was no longer there. Her head began to feel light and she had to steady herself against the wall. Robin was soon at her side.

"Faith," Robin began, hesitant of what he was saying, "maybe you should stay in the hospital wing a bit longer?" She glared up at him and shook her head. He nodded and soon the pair left for the hotel the others were at.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy had been able to rent a house just outside Cleveland, it was beautiful and white, and it was huge. It had three floors and then an attic. The porch at the front was made of oak wood and around the wood there was a line of bright beautiful flowers. Most of the girls they had with they had left and returned home once they were all recovered. So now, the only ones that would be staying in the house would be Buffy and Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow and Kennedy, and Faith and Robin.

Beside their new home stood another, with pale pink walls. It appeared to be of the same design but looked unkempt and forgotten about. It was clear that there had been no resident in a long while. As the two cars, one carrying Buffy, Dawn Giles and Xander, and the second holding the other four, pulled up outside their home Faith noticed this forgotten about house. She allowed the others to go into their house and get settled in as she went to explore the one next door.

Inside the house was dark due to the darkness of the night. Faith switched the light switch in the vain hope there would be electricity running through the old house. It proved to be pointless. Faith allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. As she waited she saw movement from the landing of the stairs, so slowly she began to walk to them. She was about halfway up when the weak stairs gave in and she fell. Luckily she wasn't harmed besides the occasional bruise and swallow cut. As she looked up she saw a flash of the redhead, then Galiena leaned over the hole in the stairs. Her face twisted into a hateful glare.

"You lied to me! You are friends with the blond." The redhead spat each word, everyone dripping with hatred. "I'll make you suffer for it!" And with that the hell god was gone from side. Faith stumbled to her feet and jumped to reach the hole above her. She pulled herself out and left the house. She didn't know what Galiena was going to do but she felt the urge to be near Robin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Faith entered the house she was greeted by Willow. Willow noticed the distressed look on her face and stopped her to ask what was wrong. Faith looked around the room they were in, it was just them. Willow looked at her.  
"Faith what is it?"  
"Galiena. Have you seen Robin?" Faith replied shortly. Willow nodded and pointed upstairs.  
"I know how to rid us of her." She started as Faith ran to the stairs, she sighed when she didn't receive a reply, going over the ancient spell in her head once more.

Faith ran up the stairs and stopped at the end of the hallway. She had no idea which room Robin was in and at that moment it seemed like there was hundreds to choose from.  
"Faith?" A voice from behind her called out, making her jump. She spun round and attempted to calm herself.

"Xander. Hey. Do know where Robin is?" She asked him, to which he nodded and led her to the right room.

Faith threw open the door and stopped, frozen by what she saw. A horrified shiver ran through her body. She didn't know what to do and she heard a gasp from beside her. Everything seemed to slow and grow darker. In front of her, lying in the middle of the floor, was Robin. He had been badly beaten and there was a bullet wound in his chest, but by the looks of it the bullet didn't penetrate any organs.

Faith ran to Robin's side once she regained control over her body. His eyes were closed and his chest rising and falling slowly. Faith gently picked him up, cradling him to her. Xander stood in the doorway watching the couple.  
"I was very careful of where I shot him." Came Galiena's voice from the corner of the room. Faith looked up at the redhead and anger rose in her, from the very core of her being. Her eyes were full of tears as she glared at the hell god, who only smiled back sweetly. Before anyone else could speak she turned her head, as if hearing something behind her.  
"The witch knows. Damn her. I wasn't finished here!" Galiena said, her voice raising to a scream. Then she burst into flames and soon all that was left was a small scorched mark on the carpet.

Willow came running up to the bedroom door. She was pleased her spell had worked first time. She saw Xander in the doorway to Robin's room and knew that something was wrong. She went up and stood by Xander. Watching the scene before her.

Faith leaned over Robin, he was growing weaker and she could sense him dying. Her tears began to fall relentlessly as she clung to him. He looked at her and with a weak smile and a raspy voice he said "Faith, I think I love you". Faith let out a choked sob before placing her head on his. She didn't know how long she sat like that, but she felt him pass away in her arms and still she sat. For long painful moments until a hand was placed on her shoulder and a person knelt beside her. She raised her head and looked into Xander's eyes. She allowed herself to be held by him as she continued to cry. After a few moments she managed to control herself. Roughly wiping her eyes and gently placing Robin on the floor, she swore that she would never let something like this happen again.


End file.
